Chapter 1 First Meeting and Planning
by Survivor24
Summary: Raven/ Eric an X-men Fanfic. Following the events of X-men First Class with a flashback sequence ( spoilers from X-men First Class). Told from the POV of Eric.


**Raven/ Eric an X-men Fanfic.**

 **Following the events of X-men First Class with a flashback sequence ( spoilers from X-men First Class). Told from the POV of Eric.**

His name is Erik Lehnsherr. Birth name Max Eisenhardt. One of the most, if not the most powerful mutant who lived and he was looking for revenge, revenge against the man who had killed his mother. Hunting for him all over the world, he had successfully located him on a yacht and made a valiant attempt to stop his enemy from escaping, when he was stopped by a man who had asked him to let go of his target. He had failed in his first attempt and did not know how to proceed.

Sitting alone in his room, his mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Charles in his very first meeting.

"Jesus, you would have killed yourself, mate. Who are you anyway?" Eric chose not to answer. He was still seething on letting Shaw get away and was in no mood to get palsy with the guy who had stopped him. Deep down though he knew, this man had just saved his life.

Somehow Charles seemed to have understood his thoughts.

"Yeah, I did save you. It was a futile attempt, you were never going to get him," said Charles. "However, you can still catch him, if you want to. We are helping the CIA in tracking him down."

Track him down, these were the words that made Eric alert and consider the option of joining the guy in his mission.

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Eric, he wasn't fully convinced about the man in front of him though he suspected that perhaps he was "gifted" just like him.

"Like, I said, we are helping the CIA track him down, and we could your talent with metals."

That was the first time, since that day, he and Charles had become the very best of friends, They had completely different viewpoints when it came to mutant rights and the chances of mutants and humans living together, after all, while Eric had seen first hand how humans could unleash brutality on those who were different, Charles had grown up around the comforts of his mansion, surrounded by his wonderful family.

It was also around the same time, he had laid his eyes on **her,** and the very first time he saw her, he knew she was going to be his, that despite the age gap between them, he was going to give delicious kisses and enjoy those soft lips, engulf her body and embrace her completely into him. Wrap his hands around her waist and BE her first kiss, have her perfectly curved soft body grind below his hard shaft and make her moan with ecstasy, completely transform her from an innocent girl into a fiery woman.

That was **Raven.**

She had an innocence about her that showed that despite all the hardships she had faced, she was a cheerful, happy soul and god he wanted her.

But he knew he had to be patient and wait for the right time to make a move, for any hurried step and she would be wary of him and any delayed step and she would see him as a friend or mentor ( just like Charles, whom she saw more like a brother.)

He had never been a playboy type who bedded every woman he met but had his preferences and this girl was one of his choices,

He was going to set his plan which would ensure that she would surrender herself completely to him and he would enjoy her in a way that would make her body and mind belong to him.

He began to study her, observe what made her tick and what excited her,

He first saw that she was someone who was desperate for approval from Charles and highly insecure about herself.

So his first step put her at ease with herself and then make a move on her, he was going to respect her boundaries and make his move when she was at ease around him.

He got his opportunity, and this was the time when she was working out on the bench.

He had walked in on her while she was working out on the bench, and very casually, lifted the weight from and hands and left it hanging mid-air.

"If you are using half your concentration to look normal, then you are paying half your attention to whatever else it is you are doing, just pointing out something that could save your life."

"How can you expect society to accept you if you cannot even accept yourself."

God, she looked so sexy with her unkempt hair, sweaty(sacred) face and heaving chest, he could have easily bent the metal to capture her and take her forcibly, but he did not want that,

She had to give herself to him on her own.

The first step done, he had made shown her that while he was strong, he wasn't going to hurt her and also respect her boundaries.

The next time he saw her she was half naked covered with just bedsheet waiting for him in his room.

It took him all his willpower not to fully take her that day, the prospect of sleeping with her right under the roof of his best friend though exciting seemed a bit dishonorable.

Plus rather than a young girl looking excited for her first sexual experience it looked like a scared girl seeking approval, she would not have enjoyed the experience and would also regret the encounter.

And thus decided to just let her go but giving her a soft kiss on her lips. It was only for a minute but by god, those lips felt great and he knew it was just a matter of time before he had her way with her, but not today and not when she is in this state.

No, she had to be absolutely comfortable and willing while submitting herself to him and this would happen only on one condition.

He had to isolate her and have her all by to himself where they would work together towards a greater goal.

He knew that her power would come in handy to his goal of mutant domination and the opportunity presented itself after the events on the island.


End file.
